


The Princess's News Scales

by Izissia



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform, Impregnation, Knotting, Lamia, Mindbreak, Sweat, Tattoos, Transformation, White Rose - Freeform, coiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: Weiss gets bit by a Kingajitu during a routine fight.Whiich leads to her slowly transforming into a gorgeous snow white Lamia. She struggles through these changes with her girlfriend Ruby and pumps her darling full of oodles of hot thick cum from her twin lamia dicks.Coiling, womb tats, mindbreak, all sorts abound.Also Yang catches them right at the end. Heeho.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 17
Kudos: 140





	The Princess's News Scales

"Nice work everyone." After another day of hunting Grimm, Weiss sheathed her blade with a satisfied smile, the motion causing her to wince in pain.  
"Oh! Weiss! Is everything okay?" Ruby scurries towards her friend, planting her palm onto the girls arm to assess the damage.  
"I'm fine it's just.. I think one of them managed to bite me." Weiss feels herself chastising her own past stupidity, looking down at her dress it became clear she had a little gash on her arm. "I'll live.." The snow haired Princess huffs.  
And sure enough, Ruby helped Weiss to bandage the cut, it wasn't that bad and the Schnee girl still had full mobility in her arm so how bad could it be?

That night, Weiss was racked with memories of the fight, how she'd leapt into the air to bring a piercing attack down on the black scaled snake. Maybe that was when it had grazed her arm, pumping her full of its venom.  
She thrashes and squirms, sleeping fitfully. Awaking under her blankets to a heavy layer of sweat dripping off of her. "Hnghh.. Burning up.." Weiss huffs to herself, her bedside clock let her know it was far, far too early. She closes her eyes and tries to fall back to sleep.  
In this dream, she's shapeless, formless. She moves with incredible ease. Slithering along a sea of pitch black. It feels nice, it feels freeing. She spies Ruby. Weiss can feel her presence enrapturing the younger girl. Coiling her up with her authority alone. She likes it, she lets out a breathy sigh. Pushing their bodies together before... Her alarm wakes her.  
She's still sweaty, "Eugh..." Weiss whines as she crawls out of bed. The bandage on her arm a little bloody, but she can feel it's healed. "Too warm.." Ruby is stirring from the alarm. Blake's already missing and Yang's passed out, fast asleep. "Gonna shower." Weiss huffs as she makes her way to the bathroom.   
The water feels incredible on her body, she turns the heat up higher than she's used to. Hair sticking to her features, she can feel her worries melting away. Eyes shut, head tilting backwards, her body bathed with the warmth. Her breathing slows, satisfied sighs spilling from her body.  
She finds herself slipping down, down, onto her ass, and onto her back. She had intended to shower the sweat away, and here she was letting the bathwater fill up around her. A satisfied smile on her face as she's steadily submerged beneath the growing water.  
Her thighs rub together, she lets her ankles lift under the water. Pressing them together feels nice.  
Knockedy knock. Ruby energetically raps her knuckles along the door. "Weiss! Everyone else needs to use the bathroom as well." The shorter Rose huffs.  
"S-Sorry.." Weiss did feel a little bad. Sure, she deserved this, but she hadn't realised how long she'd spent there, laying in the warm, soothing bath. "Let me make it up to you." Weiss pants, the idea spilling from her lips on automatic. She wants to wrap Ruby up, just like in her dream.   
The water splashes beneath her as she rears to her feet. She glances down, her skin shimmering. Shining. Dripping with wetness. She hesitates as she admires her body, there's something.. Different about it, but she can't place what. She swiftly towels herself down, wrapping it around her body.  
She gives Ruby a wide smile as she steps out of the bathroom, "Let's not go to class today. I have.. A better idea." Weiss huffs.  
"What idea is that?" Ruby would never have suspected Weiss to be the one to suggest ditching class.  
"Go shower or, whatever it is you need to do, I'll prepare." Weiss presses a loving kiss to Ruby's lips, cupping her cheek sweetly. Ruby nods her head and hops into the steamy sauna of a bathroom. Jeeze, Weiss really had turned the heat up.

And so, while Ruby goes around showering, Weiss shooes Yang off to class. Giving the blonde an excuse that she and Ruby are recovering from their last hunt. No classes for those two today.  
"Eugh... Maybe I'm recovering too?" Yang pleads hopefully. Weiss rolls her icy eyes.  
"You can do that but, somewhere else. Me and Ruby need the dorms." She all but shoves the busty blonde free from their bedroom.   
Ruby steps out of the shower, more than a little excited by the changes she saw in Weiss. Her girlfriend smiles at her, and shushes any questions Ruby had. Which to be fair, she immediately had a dozen of.  
"Just wear this, and sit down here." Weiss presses a white blindfold to Ruby's features. It wasn't exactly hardcore bondage gear, Weiss simply used it to help her get to sleep. But it obscured Ruby's vision perfectly. Leaving her totally in the dark, and considering she hadn't even had time to change back after her shower, totally vulnerable too.  
Weiss guides her girlfriend down, onto the end of their bed. Sitting her onto the soft blanket as she plants her palms on Ruby's shoulders. She squeezes them firmly, massaging her lovingly. Weiss's own body pushes into Ruby's back, pinning her chest to Ruby's back. Ruby gasps softly, Weiss feels her body squirming. Writhing. Coiling.  
It felt good.  
She drapes herself around the shorter girls back as her shimmering white scales twitch along her thighs. Her plush, thick legs pinned together. Squeezing together until it was hard to tell where left ended and right started.   
"Weiss this is.. really nice.." Ruby laughs, after all, she was simply being loved on, massaged and hugged, squeezed and held close by the girl she loved, and trusted most in the world.  
Weiss nods her head, breathlessly panting into Ruby's still wet ear, "I love you." She flicks, her tongue feels longer, more sensitive. She can taste Ruby's growing arousal. Her forked muscle flicks gently along Ruby's earlobe.  
Weiss' palms shift down towards Ruby's chest, pushing her towel from her. Those skilled fingers massage into her girlfriends tits. She rests her chin on Ruby's leftmost shoulder, her own body pushed against the girls back. Her toes feel tingly. Weiss' heartbeat quickened, "Ruby I need to be honest. I feel.. Funny.." She gasps, looking down at her body, she continued to notice changes.   
"Well, I feel funny too.. But in a nice way. I feel all warm and fuzzy and.." Ruby mumbles cutely, a dumb smile on her face. She was enjoying this side of Weiss.  
"No.. Ruby I mean.. I'm changing and.. I don't know how to feel about it." Weiss squeaks as she looks down at her toes only to see gorgeous, shimmering scales. Weiss gasps ever so softly.  
"Uhmm..?" Ruby's warm smile twists into a look of confusion as the blindfolded girl's tits were softly played with, "Can I do something to help?" She quirks her brow, giving a helpful smile to where Weiss' warm breath was coming form.  
"Y-Yeah.." Weiss swishes her long, scaled tail beneath her. Where once her pretty pale legs had been, now there was simply one long, scaled mass of smooth white. She squirms, feeling her muscles clench as she was able to wrap her tail along Ruby's ankles.  
"ooh.. That feels nice." Ruby laughs gently. Weiss was only spurned on further by Ruby's submission. Her body moves on automatic. Looping her long, smooth tail along Ruby's body. "Hnghhhh!" Weiss moans as her cuntlips were pushed forwards. She squishes her crotch into Ruby's back, her hands grab at Ruby's bound waist, hoisting her up up, onto her lap.  
Her pretty pink cuntlips shiver and stretch as the Grimm's venom pulses through Weiss' body. Her soft moans reassure Ruby that everything was going to be okay, as Weiss's soaked, pink cuntlips part around the sprouting mass of two knotted teal cocks. Shlick~  
One dick stacked atop of the other. The knots were so bulbous and fat they rubbed together. Her teal blue cocks fatter at the base with pointed bulbous tips. "Ruby I.. Want you.." Weiss was as much a slave to her body as the submissive girl sat in her lap.

"I want you too, Weiss!" Ruby was totally unaware her girlfriends body was changing. To be honest, she had no idea what it was that was so warm, squishy and nice but also looped around her ankles, her knees, pinning her legs together.  
Ruby had no idea her entire lower half had been wrapped up by Weiss's serpentine curves. Weiss leans forwards, her moan spills from her lips right into Ruby's before she leans right into that tonguekiss.  
The Grimm Lamia's body moves on automatic, dragging the twin lengths between Ruby's asscheeks.   
"M-Mhmffff!" Ruby swallows Weiss' tongue eagerly, her head tilting into the passionate tonguekiss as her girlfriends heated shaft drags between her plush cheeks. Her eyes widen as she was encased so completely in her girlfriends body, her entire lower half swallowed up by those white scales. That heated, azure shaft pushes right into her slick, wet cunt. "Mhmmmmmm~" Her long moan spills onto Weiss' tongue as she was tongue-kissed and penetrated.  
Weiss continues to hug Ruby from behind as her body squirms and writhes, muscles clenching and tensing all over to pump the first of those two dicks straight into Ruby's soaked cunt, "Hahn... So.. Wet..." Slimy strands of spit sling from her lips to Ruby's as she breaks the kiss.  
"Oh god..." Ruby shivers and moans, her cunt slowly, steadily stuffed full. That second dick nestled and rutted into her perky asscheeks. Ruby feels compelled to push her pale bubblebutt back onto that teal-leaking monster. Dragging her asscheeks along that second cock.   
"Oh.. Ungh.. Hahn.." Pant after pant was pushed from Ruby's face. Weiss slips forwards, sliding off of the bed. Ruby was still dangling off of her cock, and so wrapped up within Weiss's tail, she wasn't able to move. Her chest palmed and squeezed by Weiss. "S-Should I take my blindfold off?" Ruby whimpers as her cuntlips contract around Weiss's engorged cock.  
"Do you want to?" Weiss pants, "Promise not to scream." She was struggling to deal with the changes herself. Her body simply moved on instinct to encase Ruby in all the love she can handle. Weiss wasn't capable of thought outside of breeding Ruby. She didn't want to think how her friend and classmates would respond to her snow Lamia body. Her second cock gushes a rope of pre up Ruby's asscheeks as she loosens her grip on Ruby's chest to let the shorter girl reach up to the sleepmask and push it up softly.  
"Oh.. Goodness." Ruby squeaks, her mind suddenly rushed with a million and one thoughts. Weiss definitely looked.. Different. And that was just what she could see looking down at the extra long tail beneath her.  
"T-Thanks." Weiss whimpers, pinning her humanoid body right into Ruby's upper back. "I don't think I can go back now.." She confesses, her hips thrust right up. Her teal knot crams against Ruby's pretty pink pussy.  
Ruby's cunt oozes its wetness along that knot, her pussy clenching and tensing along that length. Weiss thumps her hips upwards again and again, pushing that engorged, bloated sphere right against that well occupied cunt. "It's not gonna fit.." Weiss snarls, her body fills with hunger, before swiftly yanking herself back.  
The dick nestled between Ruby's asscheeks slips down, leaving a slimy trail of lust before that heated crown bores itself right into Ruby's asshole.   
"Hnghhood!" Ruby's face contorts and twists into dumb pleasure as she was double stuffed in ways she'd never imagined possible. The fact that it was Weiss stretching her bottom half out made her love it all the more. Her stomach bulges with the twin penetrations into her ass and pussy.  
"Yeah.. Hah.. Yeah..." Weiss' mind pulsed with sensations. This felt right, she liked taking what she wanted. For a brief second, she fantasises about herself as the Schnee Queen she was born to be. Regal, serpentine, breeding all she pleases. She pants out in pleasure before Ruby's loving, sweet moans pull her out of that fantasy. And she's right back to fumbling through a inhuman transformation while making love to her girlfriend. "Ruby I.." Every-time Weiss says her girlfriends name, she grabs at her tits, massaging them firmly. "I want more.. I can feel it inside of me. It's.. Wrong but.. Hngh~" Her knots clench and swell, twin dicks flexing as two two gushes of hot, thick seed splurt into Ruby's holes.  
"We'll figure it out. Together." Ruby clutches her fingers into Weiss' own, locking their digits together while Weiss massaged her chest.  
The sensation of being wrapped up and fucked was a unique one. Weiss's lower half swings itself upwards, sure. But Ruby was held so tight from the waist down that she wasn't so much plowed and bounced as she was dragged and pulled through each and every pump and push. She'd never felt anything like it, and she loved it. It made her feel so safe, so warm, so wanted. Her holes mold around Weiss's new inhuman lengths. Her body cored out and remodelled to serve her Lamia queen.  
"You're right.." Weiss, the actual Weiss, not the persona she felt growing within her moans. "I love you." She breathes as she leans in again to lovingly kiss her darling.

Those fat knots press against Ruby's holes, Weiss pushing her throbbing lengths up as deep as she can manage. Ruby grunts into the kiss as her asshole sloooowly managed to part along that engorged knot behind her. Her pussylips cling to the knot, but she's too tight for that incredible swelling to slip into her cunt.  
So she only gets her rim knotted before Weiss began to erupt. Her twin shafts lift in tandem, each little twitch is another gush of creamy azure blue spunk. The unique texture of that thick, slimy cumspray bulges out Ruby's stomach. Giving her a pudgy, cumfat belly as her asshole was backed up and her pussy was drowned beneath that fertile spray.   
"Hnghh..." Ruby glances down at her swelling stomach. A glittery blue mark forming itself onto her bloated belly. The teal womb tattoo marking her as Weiss' bred bitch. "W-What is this?" Ruby pants, running her fingers over the floral pattern. The snowdrop design stretched out along her belly.  
"It means you're mine~" Weiss knew exactly what it meant. Her tongue flicks over Ruby's as she pours that intoxicating seed into her well bred girlfriends cunt.  
"I love you, Ruby~"   
"I love you too, Weiss~"

Thump, thump, thump. The heavy sounds of bareback sex have Yang's eyes rolling as she presses her ear to the dorm room door. "Alright, enough enough. I'm coming in." Knockedy knock, she raps her knuckles on the door. They'd been at it all day from the sounds of it. "You two lovebirds wrap it up in there!" She takes a short little wait to let her sister get decent before barging back into her bedroom.  
Only.. Ruby and Weiss haven't gotten decent at all. "What. The. Fuck?" Yang stares at Weiss' long, slender white tail spread out along their bedroom. Ruby straddling the Lamia, her tits sagging, much fatter than they were that morning. Her womb tat glowing with power as her cunt shlicks and SQUELCHES along Weiss' hot teal cock.  
"Sis...~" Ruby's bright blue eyes shine with a hunger as she rears herself up and off of Weiss' godly cock. The sloppy wet PWAP of her knotted ass stretching along that shaft and gushing cum freely once she was unplugged. "You need to try this~" She spreads her thighs as she sits her cunt down onto Weiss' topmost cock, leaving one slick wet dick jutting proudly between her thighs. Ruby moans openly, pumping her hits forwards.  
"What the fuck.. Weiss what happened? You're not... You!" She didn't look human. And Ruby would never act like this normally. Weiss' Azure eyes flash, Yang's mind fills with the fantasy of straddling that second dick and making out with her sister as well. She starts to slide her shorts down.  
"Don't ask stupid questions~" Weiss huffs as she watches Ruby's wobbly butt bounce along her dick. "Come serve your queen."   
Yang steps out of her panties, nude from the waist down as she stumbles towards the pair.

**Author's Note:**

> Join my discord~  
> https://discord.gg/nFVFYK4
> 
> twitter.com/IzissiaD/  
> Follow me on twitter~


End file.
